The game of golf is an activity enjoyed by individuals of all ages, making it one of the most popular outdoor sporting activities in the world. By way of background, golf is a game that requires an individual to utilize specially shaped clubs to propel a golf ball over a field of play known as a course or links. The object of the game is to advance the ball around the course using as few strokes as possible.
The specially shaped clubs are generally referred to as golf clubs. For accurate play and ease of use, golf clubs are made in various sizes. Additionally, golf clubs are constructed from an assortment of materials, in an array of shapes. The performance of a golf club is largely dependant upon club construction and player skill. For example, the angle of the club face and the angle of which an individual strikes the golf ball determines the trajectory of the ball. Successful use of the golf clubs requires a certain level of skill.
As with any sporting activity, increased performance is obtained through practice. For this reason, golfers who wish to improve their skills spend an extensive amount of time at a golf practice range. It is not uncommon for a professional golfer to use a golf practice range to hit hundreds of golf balls a day.
A problem with golf practice ranges is the amount of clutter that typically accompanies a practice session. For example, an individual who intends to hit a hundred golf balls typically will carry several golf clubs and a supply of tees. Additionally, since golf swinging is a physical event, other items, like drinking water, snacks, and hand-drying towels are also often desired during practice.
Many golf courses provide practice ranges near the clubhouse so that golfers may warm up before beginning a round of golf. Although this provision is convenient, the abundance of equipment generated by several players using the practice range simultaneously can be troublesome.
One of the most enjoyable aspects of golf is the well-manicured appearance of the grounds on which the game is played. The accumulation of golfing equipment at a practice range can result in an unsightly gathering of golfing items which can distract from the course. The clutter causes many golf course managers to locate practice ranges at remote locations. While this strategy may conceal the clutter, it is most inconvenient to the golfers. Often, golfers wish to warm up before a round of golf. The first hole on most courses begins near the clubhouse and transporting a large amount of equipment to a remote practice location can be burdensome.
In an effort to reduce practice range clutter, golf courses typically provide a variety of equipment-handling devices. For example, golf clubs holders are often used to prevent golf club handgrips from becoming moist. The holders angle a supported club upward to prevent the club's handgrip from touching the ground. Carrying baskets are also used as a means of carrying golf balls to the range. Once empty, these baskets are left at the range for later collection by course staff.
Patents have been granted for many golf practice aids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,356 discloses a golf ball storage apparatus having a spiral shaped feeder for dispensing of golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,558 discloses a golf ball storing and dispensing apparatus. A feeder arm used for positioning of golf balls can be rotated away from the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,614 also discloses a device which allows dispensing of a single golf ball for practice purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,622 discloses yet another golf ball teeing apparatus which allows dispensing of a single ball at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,996 discloses a golf ball storage device and dispenser. Golf balls may be placed in a container that includes an internal spiral track designed to eliminate clogging tendencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,574 discloses a golf ball stacking and carrying device which dispenses golf balls in such a manner that they remain organized for immediate usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,384 discloses a combination golf equipment carrier and range stand. This device includes a triangular shaped housing. Golf clubs may be secured to sidewalls of the device, eliminating the need for carrying of a golf club bag. The inner wall forms a compartment for objects and is shaped to prevent dislodgement of the objects during transporting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,122 is a golf club organizer which includes a pin for placement of a hand towel, an umbrella holding tool, and a golf ball dispenser.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 304,750 discloses an ornamental design for a golf ball dispenser. This device simply allows golf balls to be placed within a chamber and withdrawal made by movement of a handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 363,849 discloses a golf club support stand and towel holder.
What is lacking in the art is a golf range organizer that incorporates the advantages of the prior art, while addressing the shortcomings exhibited thereby. The device should store and dispense large numbers of golf balls with ease. The device should also store and dispense water, while providing drinking cups and a waste receptacle therefor. The device should facilitate easy cleaning of golf clubs and temporarily store golf clubs in a vertical orientation for ease of access. The device should also be easy to transport and include a base for stability when not in motion.